tales_on_the_thompson_and_westernfandomcom-20200215-history
Coast Starlight
The '''Coast Starlight '''an Amtrak passenger train Description The Coast Starlight runs daily between Los Angeles, CA and Seattle, WA. Being preceded the Southern Pacific's Coast Daylight (Los Angeles - San Francisco) and Cascade (San Francisco - Portland) , the service started by Amtrak in 1971 as an unnamed service between San Diego, CA and Seattle three days a week. Originally named the Coast Daylight/Starlight duel operation, the trains were combined as the Coast Starlight in 1972, operating daily between Los Angeles and Seattle. The lines served include the Metrolink River Subdivision, SP/Metrolink Ventura County Line, SP Santa Barbara Subdivision, Coast Line, SP Niles Subdivision, SP Martinez Subdivision, SP Sacramento Subdivision, SP Valley Subdivision, SP Black Butte Subdivision, SP Cascade Subdivision, SP Brooklyn Subdivision and the BN Seattle Subdivision. The train is often pulled by Stella, Alice, Elena, Lily, Marie, Klayton, George, Marty or Neville. The train a Bi-Level Superliner train that includes a Pacific Parlor. Consist Primary consist * 2 Engines * 1 Baggage Car * 1 Superliner Transition Sleeper or Hi Level Coach Dormitory * 3 Superliner Sleeping Cars * 1 Hi Level Pacific Parlour * 1 Superliner Dining Car * 1 Superliner Sightseer Lounge Car * 3 Superliner Coaches (one being a Coach/Baggage car) Occasionall consist * 2 Engines * 1 Baggage Car * 1 Superliner Transition Sleeper or Coach Dormitory * 4 Superliner Sleeping Cars * 1 Superliner Sightseer Lounge Car * 1 Superliner Dining Car * 2 Superliner Coaches (one being a Coach/Baggage car) Journey Description Departing Los Angeles, CA at the Los Angeles Union Station, the train passes through the Santa Susana Mountains at Chatwood, CA. At Ventura, CA, the train passes along Pacific Ocean. The train leaves Metropolitan Los Angeles behind at Santa Barbara, CA. The train stops at San Luis Obispo, CA and then crosses Cuesta Pass before decending into the Salinas River Valley and stopping at Salinas, CA. Night arrives as the Coast Starlight heads north to Oakland, CA, where a crew change takes place from Oakland as far as Portland, OR. The train connects with San Francisco, CA via the Amtrak Thruway Coach. The train also stops at the state capitol of Sacramento, passing the California State Railroad Museum and Sacramento Southern Railroad. The train reaches the southern end of the Cascade Mountains at Mount Shasta by morning. After leaving Mount Shasta behind, the train crosses the northern California border and into Oregon. The train passes Klamath Falls and the spectacular Klamath Lake before entering the Cascades themselves at Pengra Pass. The train leaves the Cascades at Eugene, OR and follows the Willamette River Valley to Portland, OR, where one final crew change takes place. The train then departs Portland Union Station and crosses the Columbia River to the state of Washington for a late evening arrival at Seattle, WA at King Street Station. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way Trivia * If combined with the San Diegan/Pacific Surfliner and Cascades, this train operates on all of Amtrak's West Coast Lines. Category:Amtrak Category:Passenger Trains Category:Southern Pacific